


Dziesięć procent

by euphoria814



Category: Limitless (TV), Lucy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Europa kontra Stany, Gen, Kobiety kontra mężczyźni, drobinka, w zasadzie kanon, weekendowe_drabble_polska, zabawa tematem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weekendowe Drabble Polska





	Dziesięć procent

Rebecca spojrzała na akta Briana Fincha, a potem na mężczyznę, który rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle przed nią, zastanawiając się zapewne, dlaczego spoglądała na niego z niechęcią. Oferował im współpracę w zamian za dostęp do narkotyku, który powoli go wykańczał, a który wykorzystał do tej pory, aby zaimponować dziewczynie oraz kumplom. Zmarnowane zdolności na idiotyczne dziecinne zabawy i zagrywki.

Na końcu języka miała, że kiedy kobieta znalazła się na jego miejscu; nieświadomie zresztą nafaszerowana substancją i przerażona, dobrowolnie i bez układów oddała swoje życie, zapewniając grupie naukowców dane, które zmieniły oblicze świata.

Nie spotkała Lucy, ale bardzo chciałaby ją poznać.


End file.
